


Patriarch

by Yaoi (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Denial, Gen, Mentors, Patriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade is one of Robin's three fathers. Robin doesn't like it but he knows it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriarch

Robin didn't want to accept Slade for what he, in a way, was all along. Robin had his father figures in more ways than one; John Grayson being his biological father, Bruce Wayne being his guardian... And Slade, his mentor to evil. Slade always internally smirked at the fact he was more of a father than the others. The main patriarch. Yet, Robin would never see it that way; he was supposed to be good. He couldn't have anything to do with evil, except fight it. The biggest shame to Robin would be to ever voluntarily accept that his greatest enemy was his true father. Robin still knows in the back of his mind what Slade really is to him, though. Robin being himself, dismisses this but with a strange uneasiness and dread caused by his unconscious. But Daddy knows his boy well enough to see this fear. Slade loves the fear his "son" has at these thoughts because he hates him with his entire being. Regardless, the boy wonder is his ultimate pride and joy. Robin knows it.


End file.
